This invention relates to a cabinet for housing electronic equipment for process control and monitoring of machines or power tools for performing operations, wherein the machines or power tools are connectable to the cabinet by means of one or more cables provided with single or multi contact connector plugs. The cabinet comprises a casing with a door and one or more single or multi contact jacks for receiving said single or multi contact connector plugs.
The main object of the invention is to create an improved cabinet for housing electronic process control and monitoring equipment, wherein the cable connector plugs and jacks are safely protected both against environmental factors like dust and splashing of water or other fluids and against damage, intentional as well as unintentional.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a cabinet for electronic process control and monitoring equipment where the single or multi contact plugs and jacks are protected against electromagnetic interference and where the length of the internal wiring is reduced substantially.